You Are Mine
by Wahla
Summary: I am doing a 30 OTP challenge and I picked Axel/Reno/Roxas as the pairing. I know it doesn't allow me to pick three characters for the pairing, but please be aware! Most of them will be all three in the pairing and sometimes I will split them off into pairs. Each chapter has a new prompt and story to tell. Please enjoy!
1. Keeping Cose

Hello! I've decided to start a drabble series of ARR which is Axel/Reno/Roxas. I am doing a 30 OTP challenge and I picked ARR as the pairing. Most of them will be all three in the pairing and sometimes I will split them off into pairs. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Pairings: Axel/Reno, Axel/Reno/Roxas._

_Genre: Drama, Romance, Alternature Universe_  
_Ratings: M, graphic content, incest_

_I understand Reno and Axel aren't brothers in canon, this is particular drabble is a non-canon universe. An alternate universe actually.  
_

* * *

Reno had lost a lot people in his life. They were just pictures now, shoved in a box under a stack papers. The most important one of the bunch was the very bottom, it's color faded and corners bent. Many nights he had kept it under his pillow when he was younger. But there had been a point he reached where he was too busy or worried to even glance at it. He retired the worn out photograph to the box with the rest of them.

Axel hadn't known their mother, she had died when he was born. Reno was still too young to let go of his mother's hand. He spent most of his time in her lap or in her arms. When she was passed on, it was hard to remember life without her touch. Then as he grew he couldn't remember her face, it made him sad. When he was old enough, he snatched a photo from their baby album he knew their father had kept at the top of the closet.

His younger brother hadn't had her to lose. But he could tell how it affected his baby brother having no mother, their father could only do so much as a single parent. He had to work all day and part of the night just to support them, they were left with a kind elderly sitter during the day. She would hold and rock Axel and he slept just fine during the day. But at night when the father they hardly saw tried to put Axel down, it seemed damn near impossible. Only when Reno snuck into his crib at night and would let his baby brother hold his finger with his tiny hands would they sleep well.

But then they got too old for cribs or crying. Daddy always had a headache, daddy never wanted to hear them cry. Reno noticed their daddy didn't smile as much anymore, even as a six year old he could understand. His missed his mother, he didn't smile as much now that she was gone. She was just a fuzzy picture in the back of his mind by now. She sometimes smiled at him in his dreams. Her beautifully bright eyes haunted him like a nightmare. But he had to smile, for Axel. He wasn't old enough to understand the sobs they sometimes heard through the walls. He would only draw his older brother in closer, whimpering, not understanding. Reno would simply take his hand and it was all okay.

When their father left Axel wasn't even four yet. Reno shakily held onto the tiny hand in his own. He wasn't even sure his brother knew yet, knew that their father had died. The adults didn't tell him but he heard, he heard them whispering that their father had killed himself. That he had been depressed. The elder brother didn't understand this at the time, but he knew it sent a shiver down his spine. He understood death, his mother had died. And now they had no parents. He was sad and he wished adults would stop using words he didn't know.

They went to go live with auntie, she had way too many cats and she made them wear itchy sweaters she made herself. After a few days when they laid down for bed Axel asked, "Where dadda?"

Reno never answered, he could only bury his face into his pillow and cry, Axel didn't understand but he very gently took his brother's hand into his own. Neither said a word and they fell asleep.

* * *

They were six and nine, running through the aisles at the grocery store, their auntie yelled after them to stay close. The elder redhead saw the display box for the cool new action figure he wanted, he raced over, the smaller footsteps right behind him. He pressed his nose against the display case and awed in amazement. His breath fogged up the surface and he giggled, turning around to tell his brother how cool the toy was. But when he looked his brother was no where to be seen. Panic suddenly flooded him. He ran down every aisle, calling out for him. He had lost his baby brother, the only person in the world he had left. Reno sat down in the middle of the toy aisle and did not cry.

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, he looked up into the smiling face of Axel, "I got bored, you suck at hide and seek." He said, giving him a toothy smile, holes proudly shown where he had start to lose his baby teeth.

Reno looked up tearfully, he wiped at his face and angrily punched at his brother's arm. "Don't you ever run off again!" He snapped, snatching up Axel's hand and dragging him back to auntie. His brother didn't protest, just simple wove their fingers together and allowed himself to be pulled along.

* * *

Axel had just turned 12, he had these awful braces that made him lisp a little bit. Reno too had an unfortunate attribute, he was forced to wear thick glasses once they learned he was blind as a bat. The kids at school did not treat them kindly. The elder boy stood up for himself, he may have looked like a nerd but he had taken up kick boxing a couple years back- auntie was eager to put them in activities to keep them out of the house. They were up to no good if they weren't busy, she always said. Axel was in karate because he wanted to prove he could be a black belt and kick Reno's butt. Truth was he just didn't want to do the same thing as his brother, that rebellious stage of his was coming through.

Despite how tough the elder boy thought he was, he talked too much smack and got his glasses broken one day. He came home in a rage and threw them on the table. The boy sat in his room fuming until Axel came in, glasses in hand. He glanced at his brother to see he had taped them back together for him. Reno stared at him for a moment before Axel opened his hand and set them in his palm, the younger looked worried, and held up the first aid kit.

"Huh?" The taller one asked, seeing it.

"Your knuckles are bleeding, stupid "

Reno rolled his eyes, "I'm fine-" but Axel was already wiping his knuckles with a disinfectant wipe. "Ow! You little twerp, that hurts!"

"Shut up and hold still, jerk." The smaller voice said kindly even though the words were meant to be mean. Reno sighed and didn't argue, he let his little brother hold his hand still as he wrapped gauze around the knuckles.

Reno looked up when he heard a sniffle, he had been paying so close attention to Axel's work that he didn't see his brother crying.

"Hey, what're you crying for? It's just a scratch. Don't be a cry baby, come on now." The injured boy said softly, they were never cruel when one of them was really upset.

"Don't be an idiot. I can't hold your hand if you go screwing them up like this." The boy stomped his foot, as he looked angrily into the shocked blue green eyes of his brother.

"I'm the one hurt here, shouldn't I be crying?" Reno joked as he pulled his brother in for a hug, not afraid to show his brother affection when he needed it.

* * *

They had just run away from home. They were free from the senile old bat! Axel was giggling as he ran, the elder one equally breathless as they collapsed boneless into the front seats of the car Reno put together- it had been a fixer upper. He had been learning how to fix cars for years now, their neighbor had taken pity on them that they didn't have a father figure to show them how to get shit done.

"I can't believe it, w-we actually did it!" Axel screamed as Reno sped down the road with the windows down.

"Man, fuck that lady." The ponytailed boy laughed. They crashed at a friends house, who in turn let them drink his booze. Long after he had passed out, the brothers were lying on the floor of his living room, their world spinning. The younger one rolled over and cuddled up to his brother, Reno laughed into his hair, the breath tickling Axel's ear.

"You are so drunk, dude." The eldest laughed, yet he did not deny the treatment and threw an arm over his brother, pulling him close. He was warm.

Axel giggled softly and blew air out of his mouth onto his neck. Reno felt too warm all the sudden. He blew it off as a flush from the alcohol and shut his eyes. "We're going to be so hung over." He slurred.

"Shut up." The shorter one purred, his voice muffled, "I'm trying to imagine your a sexy lady, you're ruining it for me. Also you're flat."

Reno laughed and said, "Please, I saw you with that boy, you're gayer than the fourth of july." He groaned.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, fag." Axel retaliated but responded by smacking a sloppy kiss to Reno's cheek lovingly and he promptly passed out.

The big spoon laughed and laid his chin on top of his head. He almost didn't realize Axel had laced their fingers together.

* * *

_"Please!"_ Axel begged, riding fiercely on his lover's dick, his hands clenched tightly in the man's hair. He groaned below him, thrusting upward into the redhead's heat. His moans filled the room, mixed with Axel's and bounced off the walls.

Outside the door, Reno sat on a couch, jacking the volume on the tv all the way up to 60 in hopes to drown out his brother having sex in the next room. He had too hard of a time figuring out who was moaning so loudly and he didn't want to risk the chance of getting hard over hearing his brother moaning like the whore he was.

"Fuckin' couch of shame." He grumbled as he closed his eyes tightly and shoved a pillow over his head.

* * *

"Why are you guys always doing that?" Roxas asked curiously pointing to Axel and Reno's hands.

The youngest brother blinked and looked down at their hands, he hadn't even realized he had grabbed both Reno and Roxas's hands when he ran over to the teacups ride. "Oh, this? Habit." He answered, whenever he wanted to get Reno to go anywhere with him, he'd have to grab his hand and drag him along. They were both so stubborn. Roxas surely would've seen it before.

"Naw, Axel can't walk by himself without holding my hand. He might trip, y'know?" Reno winked on the other side of him.

The youngest redhead huffed and let go of both of their hands. "Oh, sorry. Last time I checked you still crawl and into bed and hold my hand when you're sad."

Reno flushed before he rolled his eyes, "_Whatever._ Roxy, you and me can hold hands without him." He stuck his tongue out. Axel looked appalled and jealous. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was holding Roxas's hand or whether he wasn't holding his hand.

"R-roxy~ I was kidding. I'll hold _your_ hand anytime." The youngest brother covered smoothly.

The blonde laughed softly, rolling his eyes at both brothers before entwining his hands between two sets of hands. Axel's thin and long fingers wrapping easily around his as Reno's more muscled hands held his snugly.

* * *

"R-reno. C'mon." Axel breathed softly, dragging his brother by his hand as they drunkenly tumbled into the closet, giggles on the on the other side of the door were ignored for a much greater purpose.

Axel really didn't need to do any convincing though, Reno had been tumbling after him eagerly. He was putty in his brothers hands, he always had been.

Lips came down upon the eldest's and a jumble of tongues and teeth followed. His hands were tangled in those bright red spikes, pulling just hard enough to elicit a moan. Reno decided he liked this noise very much so he moved his attack to Axel's neck, sucking and nipping at the exposed flesh like he was a dying man and Axel was his last meal.

The younger redhead moaned unabashedly as he locked his legs around Reno's hips. The taller one rammed his back into the wall as he shoved his hand down his pants, Axel cried out and the rest was a drunken blurry mess.

* * *

Eventually Roxas opened the closet and was pleasantly surprised to see them lying down on the floor of the closet in a panting heap, their hands entwined and breath mingling. "That's going into the spank bank." The blonde muttered perversely, remembering what he had heard on the other side of the door. He had wanted to join them but he kind of realized this was a long time coming. The blonde had started to notice ever since they got close. He was invading their world and they didn't know it.

With the help of taller people he got them to his apartment only down the hall and let them pass out on his bed. He snuggled in between the two of them. In the morning they were wrapped up in each others, arms wrapped over Roxas, holding him close, all their fingers entwined to make sure they stayed.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, the next one will be done soon, I'll try and update every day, but in case I get busy I may have to prolong the challenge. Next prompt is: Cuddling somewhere._

_-Wahla_


	2. Close Comfort

Okay, here's second one of the challenge!

_**Pairings: Axel/Roxas/Reno**_  
_**Genre: Fluff, Romance, AU, Genderbender.**_  
_**Ratings: PG-13, some graphic language, LESBIANS**_  
_**Prompt: Cuddling Somewhere**_

_Each oneshot is a stand alone unless I specifically say that I am revisiting a story. So I chose to do this prompt gender bent, I will do a lot of different AU probably. I like the idea of the girls. _

_Axelle, Roxy, and Ren are who you would assume them to be. Have fun!_

* * *

Roxanne had never been a very touch feely person; her family had always respected her personal space. Nevertheless, no matter what barriers you build up, there will always be someone there to knock them down. You, see Roxy never really stood a chance. It had been in college when she had met the duo. Her philosophy class had two snarky redheaded bombshells. They would always fuck around with the teacher, posing philosophical questions that would take up the entire class period. Roxy would sit back and watch the arguments unfold, all the while taking note in the smirks and the twinkle in their eyes. Her observation did not go unnoticed, however.

One day after class the tallest one, Axelle was her name, followed her, slinging her arm around Roxy's shoulders easily. "Say, you finish the project yet?" This had been the first time either of the redheads spoke to her, or so she could remember. She flushed at the closeness and brushed her off, "Uh, yeah..." The blonde girl answered awkwardly, the redhead smiled at this and replied, "So I guess the only other excuse I have to spend time with you is lunch, what do you say?"

Roxanne really flushed at this, was she...hitting on her? "Don't you have a girlfriend?" She pressed, remembering seeing the two redheads making out in the hallway once.

"Oh, Ren?" Axelle said with a grin, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend, but I didn't say it was a date." A sly smirk slid across her face, a devious spark in her eyes. "Unless you want it to be."

The shorter girl's face lit aflame, "Oh, you wish!" She walked away, leaving the girl behind her laughing.

"See you later, Roxy!" She yelled after her, and the blonde wasn't quite sure how she had known her name, for she never spoke up in class. Unlike the two redheads who were always disruptive.

Roxy thought that had been the last of her troubles, but she soon learned that was a hilarious notion. The two redheads were anything if not persistent.

"Hey there." The shorter, curvier redhead said as she sat down at the table the blonde was occupying. The girl had a sandwich half way to her mouth, she sighed and sat it down, feeling obliged to answer.

"Uh, hi." She responded, unsure of how to reply to the girl with the leering look. "Do you need something?"

"You mind if I have lunch here?" Ren, the elder redhead, offered with a smile.

"Go for it." Roxy said nonchalantly.

"Great, thanks." The fiery haired girl uttered and promptly sat down right next to the fair haired girl. Roxy blinked and looked over, a little uncomfortable by the closeness of the other girl. What was with those two and invading her bubble? She couldn't exactly scoot her chair away, that was rude, so she leaned away as far as possible.

"So, Ax hit you up on a date?" Ren said out of the blue, in response to this Roxy promptly did an amazing trick where she turned the color of Ren's hair.

"Oh-I, I swear I didn't accept or anything, I told her no. I, uh-" The blonde rambled as she panicked, waving her hands out in front of her.

"Ha, calm down. I'm not going to yell at you, I don't care." The taller women said, chuckling at the flustered girl. "Axel and I have an open relationship. It's not often we _actually_ get someone who says no though."

Roxanne could only blush and listen, she really didn't know what to say, the woman by her side got closer, so close she could feel the breath on her face.

"Actually, we've never been into the same person before." She could _hear_ Ren grinning, the younger girl couldn't help but look her in the eye. She had people chasing her before, but never had anyone been this bold. She was frozen with shock.

"Hey, that's cheating." A familiar voice broke the focus and Roxy broke away quickly, physically shoving herself away from Ren, she looked up to see Axelle pouting.

"I'm sorry- I swear I didn't, we didn't- I-" Roxanne began.

The couple laughed, the eldest girl said, "I thought I said we had a open thing kid? She doesn't care. Actually she's more upset that I made the first move with you." Ren smirked.

Axelle pointed accusingly at the other redhead, "Hey, no. I hit on her _first!_" She insisted, and then it suddenly clicked in Roxy's head.

"Are you two fighting over me?" Roxanne interrupted their argument. The two girls stopped and looked at her, suddenly splitting into twin grins.

"Oh yes, see what you've done to us, Roxy? You've clearly torn us apart. There's only one way you can fix it." Axelle said slyly.

"What do you mean?" The smallest girl asked, knowing she probably shouldn't have even bothered opening her mouth. Either way she was doomed and she knew it.

"Go on a date with us. To settle it." Ren added, seeming to be on the same page as her girlfriend. Damn it, they must have planned the entire thing.

"What? With _both_ of you?" The fair haired girl asked incredulously, her face crimson again.

The other girls smiled, _"Well, if you insist."_

And her fate was sealed, Roxanne was done for in ways she didn't even know.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Roxy wondered as she was dragged along by two pairs of hands.

"Because you think we're cute." Axelle winked over her shoulder, the blonde rolled her eyes but didn't protest. "Also, admit it. You're having fun." She continued as she ripped a piece of bright blue cotton candy and popped the fluff into her mouth, licking her lips afterward with a stained blue tongue. The blonde couldn't help but stare helplessly as she watched it dart out across the women's lips. Axelle must've caught her staring because she did again more slowly.

She broke from her trance and covered with, "Well, who doesn't have fun at an amusement park? Plus I can't believe you guys tricked me into a date." Roxanne moped, upset that she had been so naive to have been tricked.

The two could only smile innocently. "Who, us? We're angels. Admit it, you like spending time with us~" Ren cooed, getting in Roxy's face again. Axelle reveled in the blush on the girl's face and joined in on the teasing, her face on the other side of the blonde's.

"Holy shit, let me breathe." The blonde blurted as she surged backwards out of their grasp.

"Oo, you got her to curse." Axelle said to her girlfriend, talking as if they weren't right in front of Roxanne.

"No," Ren corrected, "I just made her blush." She pointed at the red faced girl and Axelle laughed and made it known that _she_ had helped too. Roxy wanted to go bury herself alive.

"I'm not blushing, you guys just make me so angry my face gets red." The blonde said lamely, lowering her face and shoving her hands in her pockets as she stomped forward, away from the two women.

"Aw, don't get upset, Roxy. We're just teasing." The spiky haired redhead explained, her girlfriend nodding in agreement. They couldn't help but tease the shortest girl, she had such cute reactions. Roxy didn't know it at the time, but she would grow fond of such teases in due time. Even if she'd never admit it.

* * *

That had been the first date of many, and Roxy wasn't sure she wanted them to stop. She actually did have fun with them. The fair haired women wasn't sure where it was going or what they would even do in a relationship with three people. She hadn't really wrapped her head around it, how could three people be with each other equally? The redheads affirmed they couldn't tell her how to make it work, but that she would have to find out for herself how she felt. The redheads had already settled that they had feelings for each other and the blonde and it worked for them. They promised they wouldn't press Roxanne if she ever got scared of unsure and that they would be there for her when things got confusing, which was generally all the time for Roxanne when she was around the two trouble makers. They made her head spin, she hadn't been aware she was even interested in women before, given she hadn't really been interested in men either.

Roxy had never been a romantically inclined person, she didn't look at people and think, "Yes, well. I'd like to date or fuck them." She just saw them as people, nothing more. Friends would come and go, even some that had tried to date her, but she had turned them down time and time again. What made Axelle and Ren different? She blamed it on the fact that they were so damn pushy, but she couldn't fully admit that was where her attraction to them derived from. Something about the way they looked at her and how they cared for her.

Behind all the flirting and teasing their relationship turned into something she truly enjoyed. It scared her now to think she might push them away. Roxy's natural reaction to flirting was to turn it down and tune it out. But she enjoyed it now, it tickled her pink how they found her so interesting when she was just boring, average, and socially awkward Roxanne. The two told her she didn't have enough confidence in herself, that she was kind hearted and smart, and her only problem was that she didn't know it. The fair-haired woman didn't understand what she did to deserve such affection from the two, or why they even cared but she wouldn't throw away what she was given. This opportunity for a caring, loving relationship, what did it matter if it was different? The world was evolving and maybe Roxy wasn't too narrow to miss out on a good thing when it was right in front of her.

The two girls, despite their rash and bold behaviors, never once pushed Roxy too fast. It was always at her pace, always at her command did they stop. Not once did they over step a line, their pushy behavior from the beginning had admittedly been to "get her out of her shell". They could tell she was stubborn and oblivious during their first few attempts at wooing her. The blonde hadn't even recalled such instances until they retold them. How Axelle always sat at the same table as her during her study hours in the library, asking her way too much and obviously flirting. Roxy admittedly had her nose in the books and when it came to books she was in the zone. Or how Ren had an aerobics class with her a year ago and would make sexual innuendos up the wall when they spoke but the blonde always laughed like she didn't quite get them. Roxanne flushed at that because she literally hadn't realized.

* * *

It was date night and all three were squeezed in together on the couch watching awful B horror movie, all of them making quips and criticisms. Roxy literally felt like she was going to split a side as the two rattled off one hilarious crack shot after the other, it was far too easy to just let the two redheads take reign and talk over the movie. It was probably far better than whatever half awful dialog the actors were spouting.

It was very clear that the tiniest women had issues with people invading her bubble, many times she had had to put a foot or two between her and the crimson duo. But lately she had felt herself growing lax around them, they fought tooth and nail for every inch Roxy let them have, greedily taking it like a dying man takes air. She had never enjoyed hugs, or the flush of skin on hers, or anything remotely physically affectionate. Yet here she was trapped between the two, their limbs willingly touching hers and she felt comfortable. Roxanne didn't feel claustrophobic or caged in. It was like they had preformed mission impossible, slipping between the laser guarded rooms and getting beyond the defenses she had so carefully put up.

Roxy felt completely at home with a redhead sleeping on each shoulder, their faces buried in her neck, the sounds of their sleep muffled against her skin. This was way beyond her normal comfort zone, yet all she could do was wrap herself up in them and follow their example as her eyes slid shut.


End file.
